


Breakfast In Bed

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: Levi is a good boyfriend. Eren is fed, safe, warm, and happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molotovhappyhour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molotovhappyhour/gifts).



> so this is a (very belated, I'm so sorry and I hope this meets your standards) birthday gift for the wonderful [Ryssa](http://jedierenjaeger.tumblr.com/) ! go check her beautiful stories out!
> 
> Enjoy <3

The bacon and sausage slips into the pan with a crackling pop, and Levi leans to the side to avoid the grease as he checks on the pancakes, inhaling the rich aroma of the roast he’s brewing. _It’s almost perfect_ , he thinks to himself as he checks the time. He still has a few more minutes, just enough time to finish the eggs and make the toast.

Just as he’s plating up the pancakes, Eren’s phone alarm rings, only to be silenced with a quick tap of Levi’s finger. Levi’s glad he had the forethought to grab Eren’s phone off his nightstand before he came downstairs so Eren could continue to sleep while he made breakfast. With a small smile on his lips, Levi pockets the phone once he finishes cooking the food, carefully balancing the full plate on one hand while the other holds the steaming mug of coffee with an absurd amount (or so Levi thinks) of cream and sugar.

He treads carefully across the cozy living room of their apartment and peeks through the crack of their bedroom door, a soft chuckle emanating from him at the sight of Eren’s bedhead poking from the top of the covers. Nudging the door open with his shoulder, Levi tiptoes across the carpeted floor and stops in front of Eren’s right side of the bed, setting the plate and coffee down on his boyfriend’s nightstand before he sits down to gently shakes Eren’s shoulder.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” he murmurs, earning a sleepy groan from Eren as he burrows under the covers.

“Ngh… five more minutes,” Eren slurs, his eyebrows furrowed together in a tired scowl. Levi simply sits back and waits, knowing that once his boyfriend is roused from his slumber, he’s not going to fall back asleep easily. Only a few seconds pass before Eren’s forest green eyes flutter open, a small yawn spilling from his lips as he stretches his legs under the blankets. Levi smiles, stroking Eren’s hair again.

“Good morning.”

“... is that coffee?” Eren immediately focuses on the important things in life, sitting up to see the mug and plate of food on his nightstand. “Levi, what-”

“It’s your birthday breakfast in bed,” Levi exclaims as Eren sits up. “One of your presents for today.”

“Have I ever told you you’re the best boyfriend ever?” Eren gushes as he brings the coffee to his lips, sighing happily after the first sip. “It’s perfect! You remembered!”

“I try to be,” Levi answers, his heart swelling with pride that he made Eren happy. “It’s not easy being perfect for you, though.”

“Am I really that demanding?” Eren asks with a concerned furrow to his brow, making Levi immediately regret his phrasing.

“No, you’re perfect, I’m just-” he trails off, shrugging his shoulders as Eren’s face twists into an expression that Levi knows will bring forth a scolding.

“Levi, don’t talk like that. You do your best, and I appreciate it.” Eren sips his coffee as if to end the subject, a small smile gracing his lips. “Mhm… thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Levi says, feeling grateful for Eren stopping his self deprecation as he carefully grabs the plate from the nightstand. “Now eat up before it gets cold.”

“Yes sir,” Eren giggles as he takes it from Levi, his eyes darting between each piece of food before he groans. “I don’t know where to start.”

“I can’t really help you with that,” Levi snorts as he brings his legs up to make himself more comfortable on the bed, and Eren raises a quizzical brow toward him.

“Have you eaten yet?” he asks, pursing his lips together when Levi looks away with a huff.

“I had a piece of toast,” he admits almost sheepishly, his eyes widening when Eren shoves a sausage link in front of his face.

“Then share with me, I’m not going to let you sit there and starve while I eat all of this,” Eren chides him, holding his expression until Levi rolls his eyes and takes a bite of the sausage. His boyfriend’s face immediately lights up. “There you go!”

“Yeah, yeah. Now eat your food,” Levi says as he takes the liberty to rip off a piece of pancake for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and has an abrupt ending? so my apologies


End file.
